


Removing the Mark

by MajeSix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajeSix/pseuds/MajeSix
Summary: Draco attempts to force the Mark off his skin after the war. Harry stops him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	Removing the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> quick sketch of a scene.

Draco steadied himself against pain on the closed toilet, pushing the razor aside across the granite countertop of the vanity, hand splayed out as a counterweight as he winced and sucked air through his teeth. He held his other arm limp, fist clenched, blood pooling and beginning to drip down his skin from where he made the wound. The tattoo, now still, continued to mock him, with only a single streak of blooming red across it. The pain got worse. He breathed, forcing in sucking gulps of air as he steadied himself for the next cut to hopefully hatch away the dreaded marking, remove it from his skin under a coarse layer of scar tissue if he couldn’t remove it from his soul.

Draco shakily felt for the blade’s center, peeling it into his two fingers, preparing himself to strike again. Blood, bright red, still flowed. He cried in a sharp gasp as he bent over, feeling tears on his cheek, raising his hand for another.

“Love?”

Draco jerked his head around, startled in fear. The door had opened. Harry was standing before him, shellshocked still.

“Y-you’re home early.”

“Darling, I-“ Harry sprung forward, dropping to face eye level with Draco, only needing a glance to understand the return of the old habit.

“Darling, it’s not going to come off.” Harry stroked Draco’s hair, pushing it back from his face as he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Draco hung his head in return, shaking in sobs as Harry’s hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry pulled him in for a full embrace. Blood soaked into Harry’s coat, as Draco wrapped his arms around him and let tears loose into his shoulder.


End file.
